In the preparation process for a surgical operation in a medical institution such as a hospital, medical items that are used in the operation need to be checked accurately. These medical items include medical instruments such as hemostats and scalpels, and medical consumables such as gauze and tampons. Currently, such checking procedures are manually carried out by medical staff. If a particular medical instrument or consumable is found missing or not correctly disposed in the middle of the surgical operation, which may have been caused by human errors during the above preparation process, precious time will be lost in the operation and the result of the operation may be adversely affected.